


That Last Goodbye

by Merfilly



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose talks to Blanche</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Rue McClanahan

One woman visits a quiet place, flowers in her arms. The day is brightly warm, but the woman feels a chill despite it all.

Flowers are set in the vase provided, and sniffles begin. The woman is at a loss for words, until she just talks like she's at the kitchen table over cheesecake.

"I know you always thought I was the ding-bat, and maybe I was, but I miss you already. Sophia and Dorothy left us already, and now here I am, saying good-bye. Well, in St. Olaf..." Her voice breaks, though, and she cannot tell any of the stories that would have left her audience staring in confusion at her. "Blanche, just remember, I don't think God will really like you chasing the men around up there," she says instead, hand resting on the marker stone.

It's a good long while before Rose returns to the waiting car.


End file.
